This proposal seeks NHGRI funding to partially support US trainees and junior faculty members from under-represented groups to attend the 9th International Meeting on Human Genome Variation and Complex Genome Analysis (HGV2007) to be held at the Meli Sitges Hotel near Barcelona from September 6-9, 2007. The HGV2007 meeting is particularly timely because the field of human genome variation research is moving very fast, with the completion of the HapMap Phase I Project in October 2005 and the anticipated publication of the HapMap Phase II results in the near future. There is also increasing recognition that copy number polymorphisms and structural variations of the genome are important signatures of human evolution and causes of human diseases. In addition, many whole-genome studies are currently under way and results from these studies will be ready for presentation by the time this meeting is held. In HGV2007, we will devote substantial coverage of the emerging areas of human variation research and bring together investigators in diverse fields to promote collaborations and move the field even further along. The unique feature of this meeting is that it brings together top researchers in the many areas of human variation research, from radically new technologies that will change the field dramatically, to the mechanisms of how different types of human variations came about, to new statistical approaches for genetic studies in the HapMap era that take into account copy number variations, to the study of molecular evolution based on comparative genome variation analysis, and to the social and ethical implications of human variation research. The objective of the HGV2007 meeting is to present a three day program, which will include presentations by internationally known experts in genomics, population genetics, molecular evolution, statistical genetics, molecular epidemiology, and ethics. As detailed below, meeting sessions will be devoted to genome structure (including structural variations), whole genome analysis, comparative and population genetics, expression and epigenetic variations, statistical tools for whole genome analysis, informatics and databases, and variation analysis technologies and strategies, phenotype and ethical, legal and social issues in human genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]